transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pointblank (TF2017)
Pointblank from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Pointblank would say that war is hell, if he wasn't a bot of very few words. Words make arguments, and arguments make wars, and he wants no more of those. That isn't to say he's a poor fighter. He just wants a quiet place to sit down with a good datatrack and a glass of frosty energon, without a Decepticon missile spoiling everything, and if he should find himself pounding the ever-loving lock washers out of the shooter of that missile, it isn't because he bears grudges or even out of regret for the waste of a good drink. No, it's just on general principle. Every battle won brings him closer to retirement, which of course is never going to happen in a million years. No hard feelings, though. Peacemaker keeps trying to cheer up his Autobot partner, which doesn't make sense, since he's not really upset. He just wants to retire, perhaps to a cozy little polished-titanium cottage with Morphobots twining up the walls, and maybe a cozy nuclear fire blazing on the lead-lined hearth—or for whatever rest an old Autobot soldier yearns. Just because he's pretty sure this won't happen and he'll end up a flattened, burned casualty of a never-ending war, doesn't mean he's depressed, does it? History Arc 3 During the war on Cybertron, the city where Pointblank lived came under attack by Scorponok's crew of Decepticons and was destroyed. Pointblank and numerous other captives were being marched to the smelting pools when Fortress Maximus's band of Autobots attacked, driving off their Decepticon captors. Pointblank joined Maximus's group and was one of the first Autobots to volunteer to join Maximus when he declared his intent to leave the war-torn Cybertron behind and try to live in peace. However, the native creatures of their newfound home, Nebulos, were suspicious of his warlike race. While Fortress Maximus and a few others surrendered their heads to achieve peace, Pointblank and the rest of the Autobots surrendered their weapons as a sign of goodwill. |Ring of Hate| Those who still had their heads started constructing a headquarters in a nearby forest clearing. As Pointblank oversaw the installation of a thermoelectric wall module, the Autobots were visited by a committee from the Council of Peers, who were interested in learning more about their alien visitors. Unknown to them, however, was that this visit allowed the politician Zarak to contact their rival Decepticons on Cybertron. As a result of Zarak's subterfuge, the Decepticons soon followed the Autobots to Nebulos, and war broke out. |Brothers in Armor| As the war dragged on, both battle and propaganda began to swing in Zarak's favor. Fortress Maximus himself was captured. With Maximus out of the picture, Pointblank assumed an authority role within the Autobot ranks, possibly acting as group commander. Those Nebulans who supported Fortress Maximus's Nebulon parter, Galen, were considered criminals by the government. A few who dared to defy this edict underwent the binary bonding process, took on code names, and became Targetmasters. Pointblank was soon paired up with Peacemaker. Pointblank led his fellow Targetmasters on their first assignment to protect The Nursery from Decepticon interference. He and his team fared well against Scorponok and the Terrorcons, but when the Autobots realized their presence was causing the Nursery to be destroyed, Pointblank ordered his troops into retreat. The Autobots soon extrapolated this experience to the larger picture; realizing they were doing more harm than good, they left Nebulos. |Brothers in Armor| After leaving Nebulos, Pointblank and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. Him and Peacemaker were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| After Buster Witwicky was kidnapped, the Targetmasters attacked Shockwave's Decepticon island/spaceship under Maximus's leadership, but Pointblank and his comrades were held at bay by the island's defenses and could not join Fortress Maximus when he pursued the ship into space. |The Desert Island of Space| He was later introduced to Grimlock as "Targetmaster Leader" when Maximus joined his forces to the former's. Grimlock wound up challenging Maximus to a duel to maintain control of the Autobots, though Blaster fought in Maximus's stead. Pointblank and the rest of the Autobots acted as audience to the duel on Earth's moon, but the proceedings were interrupted by a Decepticon attack. Blaster and Grimlock were forced to momentarily put their differences aside to rally the Autobots, and force the attackers into a retreat. |Totaled| Meanwhile, Earth was coming apart at the seams due to a timestorm caused by the displacement of Galvatron, Scourge, and Cyclonus from Earth's future. Optimus Prime, Grimlock, and Fortress Maximus held court, and decided an attack on the future Decepticon's underground base was due. During the battle, shockingly, Optimus and others were displaced to limbo by Rodimus Prime and other Autobots from the future. Believing these future Autobots were imposters, responsible for the apparent deaths of Optimus and the other displaced Autobots, Fortress Maximus led a vengeful charge. Pointblank took on the future Kup alongside their Kup, Grimlock, Hardhead, Crosshairs, and Sureshot. By the time the truth was learned, the stakes had shifted, and the future and present Autobots, including Grimlock, teamed up to face the combined might of Galvatron and a clone of Megatron. |Time Wars| Trivia *Neil Ross reprises his role as Pointblank. Changes *Pointblank & Peacemaker didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *Crosshairs, Pointblank, and Sureshot didn't appear in Time Wars. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots